Agents of W.A.D.E./Maria Lewis
The Snow Leopard (born Maria Lewis) is a fictional supporting character in Agents of W.A.D.E.. Biography Early life Becoming the Snow Leopard Sometime in high school, Maria was experimenting on some chemicals in the school's science lab until she was hit by Felicia Hardy with a football thrown at her head, causing Maria to clash with chemicals containing cryogenic particles and snow leopard DNA, which also knocked her unconscious. Waking up in her bed seemingly recovered from the incident, she continued trying to concentrate on her studies, but Felicia continued harassing her like she does with other nerds. At one point after Felicia ruined her science project, Maria started throwing a tantrum as the chemicals she absorbed in the lab accident begun to manifest around her veins, fully transforming her into a humanoid snow leopard with ice manipulating powers. Initially terrified by this transformation, Maria gained some confidence - yet, she blamed Felicia and other bullies for her condition. Adopting the alter-ego of Snow Leopard, she went on a crime-fighting spree while hunting down and terrorizing every bully from the city's high schools. Her actions begun drawing the attention of the Spies, who worked in tracking her down, despite failing to get any evidences of who the Snow Leopard is. Right after she took down almost every last bully, saving only Felicia for last, Maria sought to get her revenge on Felicia by trashing on her belongings. Doing so, she ended up finding Black Cat's tools and costume in a secret store hidden in the belongings. Deducing Black Cat's identity of Felicia Hardy and growing even angrier than usual, Maria went on a chase around New York to hunt Black Cat down. After a fierce fight, Maria gained the upper hand and begun to beat Black Cat up while taunting Felicia the same way the later did to her before in high school, and then ripped off her mask. Just as she was about to finish a newly-remorseful Felicia off, Maria was confronted by Mary Jane Watson, who had learned of Maria's connection with the Snow Leopard and begun convincing her not to kill Felicia or she would become no better than she is. Just as Maria proved too angry at Felicia to listen, Mary Jane used a loudspeaker playing one of Maria's childhood songs, causing Maria to slowly fall asleep and allowing the Spies to take her in as the bruised Felicia (exposed to public as Black Cat) was arrested. Joining W.A.D.E. Later on, she was taken in to the W.A.D.E. Headquarters, where she expressed regret over her actions and explains that all she wanted was to rid everyone else from bullying, as Mary Jane claimed she knew that, and that she and the other agents are at least happy Maria did not break any laws. Maria also reveals to her own sadness that she tried everything, but could not revert back to her human form. Mary Jane soon comforted her and TBD. Powers and abilities *Superhuman strength *Superhuman stamina *Superhuman speed *Genius-level intellect *Unbreakable claws and teeth *Night vision *Ice manipulation Weaknesses * Fire/Heat vulnerability * Childlike short temper * Childhood music (causes her to fall asleep when she is angry) * Permanent transformation (she cannot revert back to her true form) Heroic acts * Snow Leopard exacted to end all bullying in the city. * Exposed Black Cat's identity of Felicia Hardy to public knowledge. Other Versions * A version of the Snow Leopard appears in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. This version is Patricia "Trish" Walker (known in the Earth-616 universe as the superheroine Hellcat), and is a 17-year-old aspiring Winter Olympics sportgirl who became the Snow Leopard after exposing herself to cryogenic chemicals and becoming the host of a snow leopard's magic spirit which was awakened by a Bloodgem-powered totem. She is a close associate to Elsa Bloodstone. ** A similar version also exists in the second season of Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]], voiced by Kate Higgins. Trivia Category:Fictional characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Agents of W.A.D.E. Category:Metahumans Category:Teenagers